¡¿Tendré que hacer qué!
by Innactive Account 1344
Summary: De niñera. Al menos así lo veía Faybelle Thorn ya que, por orden de los Grimm, será la tutora de una alumna que el próximo año entrará a la escuela que se quedará aquí los próximos meses. ¿Faybelle podrá soportar a Coral Witch? ¿O Coral provocará un cambio en Faybelle? Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Bienvenidos mis queridos lectores, en el capítulo de hoy veremos el debut de un personaje que todos hubieras deseado que apareciera en la serie (si saben de quién hablo) y espero poder escribirla bien. Esta historia es parte de "El Capítulo Final" y recomiendo leer mis historias anteriores para disfrutarlo más.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: ¡¿Tendré que hacer qué?!**

 _Era otra tarde común en los pasillos de la escuela, sin nada interesante sucediendo a los alrededores._

 _Al menos nada que le interesara a Faybelle Thorn, la cual andaba por ahí aburrida esperando que algo sucediera que captara su atención._

 _ **No fue muy complicado para ella, ya que diviso a los 3 cabritos que se encontraban con un montón de libros yendo en dirección a los casilleros donde se hallaban los 3 cerditos y decidió divertirse un poco a costa de ellos.**_

"Si nada pasa yo haré que algo suceda" _dijo Faybelle, que con un movimiento de su mano puso en desbalance los libros, provocando que todos ellos cayeran sobre los cerditos._

 _Esto provocó el enojo de ellos contra los cabritos, y de un momento para otro empezaron una discusión._

 _ **Faybelle se encontraba muy contenta consigo misma, su cuota diaria de fechorías estaba completa y eso merecía una celebración, tal vez un capuchino del AbraCafé pensaba, pero antes de decidirse el altavoz comenzó a sonar.**_

"Señorita Thorn, favor de ir a la oficina de los Hermanos Grimm"

"¡Por favor! No pueden al menos esperar hasta que vaya por un café" _dijo Faybelle._

"No, por favor vaya de inmediato" _respondió el altavoz._

"Bien, bien. Ya voy" **_suspiró y con ello fue en camino a la oficina de los Hermanos Grimm._**

 _En su camino al lugar se preguntaba cual de todas las cosas que hizo hoy era la razón de que la llamaran._ _Sabía que no podía ser por los de los cerdos y cabras, apenas sucedió._

 _Lo más probable es que fuera por lo que pasó en Economía Maléfica, aunque en su opinión Baba Yaga desde hace tiempo se había ganado el que una de sus pociones salieran mal, no importaba si ella lo causo o no._

 ** _Al entrar a la oficina vio a Milton y Giles Grimm en el lugar._**

"Por favor, póngase cómoda señorita Thorn" _dijo Milton, con lo cual ella se sentó._

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué estoy aquí? Si es a causa del asunto con el Profesor Nimble les juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con ese hechizo anti-gravedad"

"¿Cuál hechizo anti-gravedad?" _preguntó Milton._

"Señorita Thorn, queremos saber cual es su conocimiento en relación al programa de tutoría de estudiantes en Nursery Rhymes en nuestra escuela" **_dijo Giles._**

"Ah, ¿hablan de eso en donde un novato de último año pasa sus últimos meses yendo a Ever After con un niñero que le enseñe la cruda realidad de la secundaria? Recuerdo eso, por suerte yo no tuve ese problema, conocía los riesgos de la secundaria. Pero pareciera que a la joven Apple White le 'encantó' el adelantarse a todos, que infantil"

"Si, exactamente. Ese tiempo del año ya va a llegar y estamos esperando con ansias la llegada de nuestra futura estudiante de esta prestigiosa institución" _expresó Giles con entusiasmo._

"¿Y eso me interesa por qué...?" _dijo Faybelle._

"Por que usted señorita Thorn será la tutora del estudiante que se quedara aquí durante el resto del año escolar" **_dijo Milton, dejando a la hada totalmente en shock._**

"¿Disculpe?"

"Tal como lo escucho, usted preparará a su estudiante para los próximos 3 años de escuela para que de lo mejor de sí misma" _dijo Giles._

"¿Están bien? Nadie en su sano juicio me pondría a cargo de la enseñanza de un infante, menos para la secundaria"

"Conocemos lo difícil que es entender como llegamos a esta conclusión, pero creemos que usted tiene experiencia de vida valiosas que merecen la pena ser compartidas" _dijo Giles._

"Eso, y que decidimos que esta sería la mejor manera en la que usted pueda aprender algo de responsabilidad después de todo lo que hizo con lo de los Dragones y la limpieza que NO realizó a toda la escuela y en su lugar pagó para ello" **_expresó Milton._**

"¿Y que pasaría si me rehúso?"

"Tendría que limpiar los establos de los dragones durante lo que queda del año escolar"

"Okay, okay. No hay necesidad de precipitarse a eso. Voy a ser la niñera de quien se que venga" _dijo Faybelle,_ "¿Puedo saber por lo menos quién es?"

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente un carruaje se acercaba a Ever After High, aunque este era diferente a otros carruajes._

 _Se parecía a una pecera gigante llena de agua decorada con adornos plateados con diseños marinos como conchas y estrellas, con ruedas negras siendo jaladas por un grupo de caballos, y en la parte trasera de esta se encontraba una silla de ruedas siendo sostenida por un par de ganchos._

 _ **Dentro de la pecera se encontraban dos sirenas, bueno no técnicamente sirenas porque su mitad pez no es un pez, si no otra clase de criaturas marinas, ahorita lo explico.**_

 _ **La más grande tenía piel de color púrpura con unos ojos de ese mismo color, tiene cabello marrón con unos mechones de color morado y rojo, viste con una blusa color azul marino con suaves líneas rojas curvadas y una falda negra. Su mitad inferior esta compuesta por lo que parecen ser 4 tentáculos rojos cubiertos en armadura de cangrejo color gris. Además tiene unos percebes que usa como aretes que tienen un muy buen diseño.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, la más joven tiene una piel azul índigo claro con unos ojos azules y un cabello color negro en la cual usa una diadema color plata. Viste con una blusa morada con líneas verdes decorándola con mangas rojas. Tiene una cola roja que parecía más de mantarraya.**_

"Mamá, estoy nerviosa" _dijo la jovencita._

"¿Porqué estas nerviosa mi pececito?"

"Básicamente entrare a la secundaria un año antes que todos mis demás compañeros"

"Coral" _dijo la señora,_ "Calma, esta es una gran oportunidad, aprenderás muchas cosas antes que todos. Eso te dará una gran ventaja cuando entres"

"Si, pero que pasa si no le caigo bien a nadie"

"Eso no será un problemas, con tu reputación como la hija de la Bruja del Mar todos querrán ser tus amigos"

"Eso mismo dijiste cuando entre a Nursery Rhymes" **_dijo Coral con tristeza,_** "Y ambas sabemos lo que paso"

"Si, las cosas no fueran tan bien. Pero esto te permitirá adaptarte a la escuela antes. Y si tienes problemas esa sirenita puede ser de ayuda o quien sea tu tutora puede volverse una gran compañera" _dijo la Bruja, parece que sus palabras surtieron efecto en su hija y la hizo sonreír._

"Tienes razón, podría no estar tan mal"

"Esa es la actitud"

 _Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la escuela Faybelle se encontraba esperando a quien sería su tutorada durante los próximos meses._

 _Todavía se encontraba molesta con el hecho de que cuidaría a una niña durante lo que le queda de escuela, creyendo que por su culpa sería un adiós absoluto a toda la diversión._

"Tal vez sea suave con ella por lo de las piernas" **_se_** ** _dijo Faybelle a sí misma,_** "Aún así espero que se comporte"

 _ **Pero sus maléficas ideas fueron interrumpidas con el sonido de un carruaje acercándose. Cuando paró se dio cuenta de que básicamente era una pecera gigante con ruedas, lo cual no es muy común. Fue a acercándose mientras pensaba lo raro que se ponen las cosas a veces.**_

 ** _Vio a los 2 pasajeros dentro de la pecera y decidió llamarles la atención golpeando el cristal._**

"Hola. Soy Faybelle Thorn y seré la tutora de..." _**sacó** **un trozo de papel**_ ** _y lo leyó,_** "Coral Witch"

 _La Bruja del Mar entonces sacó un cartel debajo de su asiento y con una mirada molesta se lo mostró a Faybelle. Decía 'FAVOR DE NO TOCAR EL CRISTAL'._

 _Esto dejo un ambiente incómodo para la joven hada._

 ** _Entonces la Bruja del Mar se volteo a su hija y la abrazó, le dijo unas palabras y con esto Coral nadó a la superficie y salió por la parte de atrás aterrizando en la silla de ruedas. Con un movimiento de su mano la Bruja hizo aparecer una rampa, por la cual Coral bajó tranquilamente hasta el suelo._**

 ** _Se puso al lado de Faybelle y ambas criaturas marinas se despidieron mientras el carruaje se iba._**

"Así que, tu eres Coral Witch ¿verdad?" _con lo cuál la jovencita asintió la cabeza,_ "Muy bien niña, sera mejor que vayamos a la escuela"

 _Asintió nuevamente sin decir nada. Ambas iban en dirección a la entrada sin decir nada hasta llegar a las escaleras, lo cual provocó un poco de preocupación en Coral que la hada notó._

"¿Qué estas esperando? Avanza, las escaleras están hechizadas para discapacitados"

 ** _Coral decidió confiar en la palabra su nueva tutora, por lo cual avanzo y en efecto tenía razón. En el momento en el que se acercó al primer escalón comenzó a subir como si hubiera una rampa invisible en su lugar._**

"Te lo dije" **_dijo Faybelle,_** "Continuemos. Mientras más pronto empecemos más pronto acabaremos"

 _Mientras recorrían los pasillos, Coral no podía evitar sentirse abrumada por todo el lugar. Era gigantesco, desde las paredes hasta los casilleros eran mucho más grandes que los de su escuela._

 _Ríos de personas que pasaban por doquier. Gigantes y enanos a la vuelta de la esquina. Pensaba que si estuviera sola ya se hubiera perdido en la inmensidad del lugar._

"¿Te quedaras así durante el tiempo que estés o vas a hablar?" **_le dijo Faybelle._**

"Disculpa, solo que, bueno, todo esto es increíble" _expresó Coral._

"Si, eso dicen todos cuando vienen por primera vez, luego de un tiempo se vuelve aburrido como cualquier otra escuela"

"Disculpe señorita Thorn, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Agh, ¿qué?"

"¿Adonde iremos primero?" _dijo la jovencita._

"Bueno" _expreso la hada,_ "Pensaba saltarme Economía Maléfica hoy, pero desafortunadamente como tengo que cuidar de ti supongo que iré"

"Disculpe señorita Thorn, no quería arruinar sus planes"

"Nah, tu no eres responsable. Yo culpo a los torpes Grimm por ponerme en esto"

"¿Así que no se ofreció de voluntaria?"

"Ni en cien años lo haría, pero estoy atorada contigo por lo cual debemos acostumbrarnos"

"Eso esta bien" **_pero entonces una idea se le ocurrió a Coral,_** "Sabes, yo necesito conocer el resto de la escuela. ¿Qué te parecería si damos un tour por la escuela? Y si alguien pregunta porque no estas en clase les decimos que solo me enseñas mi entorno"

"Si sigues con esa actitud nos vamos a llevar muy bien" _expresó Faybelle,_ "¿Algún lugar a donde quieras ir?"

"¿Tienen una piscina?"

* * *

 _Pasaron varias horas recorriendo cada esquina de la escuela, y a Coral todo le pareció como salido de un cuento de hadas._

 _En parte tiene razón en eso, se la paso de maravilla nadando en la piscina de la escuela y le pidió a Faybelle que se metiera ahí, aunque ella se rehusó al decir que no trajo su traje de baño._

 _La biblioteca, aunque insoportable para Faybelle, fue un deleite para la jovencita. Por suerte su tutora le aconsejo el no decir nada para evitar problemas con las Biblio-hermanastras, lo cual fue complicado porque quería gritar de la emoción por la cantidad de libros que tenía el lugar, pero logro contenerse._

 _Visitaron los diferentes campo en Ever After, incluyendo los establos de dragones donde Coral pudo acariciar a uno, pero finalmente tuvieron que volver a la escuela para la hora del almuerzo._

 ** _Ambas se encontraban en la Castifetería formadas en una fila para su comida._**

"Todo este día ha sido maginífico señorita Thorn, gracias por saltarse sus clases por mí" _**dijo Coral.**_

"No te sobre-emociones niña. De una u otra forma me hubiera saltado las clases, tu serviste como una buena excusa para hacerlo, pero si te divertiste bien por ti" **_dijo Faybelle tratando de hacer como si no le importara, aunque todos sabemos que en lo profundo esta feliz de hacer esto con Coral._**

"Si, aunque siento que fue algo incorrecto el hacerlo" _dijo la jovencita._

"¿Qué no eres una villana de cuentos? Deberías sentirte bien al hacer el mal"

"La Bruja del Mar no es una villana"

"¿No se supone que le quita la voz a la sirenita a cambio de piernas evitando que le diga algo a su príncipe?"

"Si, pero ese es el precio por tener piernas. La Bruja no lo hace por malicia, es su deber con la magia. Al menos así lo ve mi mamá"

"Mi mamá siempre ha dicho que lo que hace a un verdadero villano es que toma el camino más fácil para lograr sus objetivos" **_expresó Faybelle que al ver a Coral por alguna razón quiso ¿retractarse?,_** "Pero creo que por ser historias distintas puedo ver el porque lo ves así tu papel"

"Gracias" **_dijo Coral._**

"No te pongas sentimental, haces que pierda el apetito. Vamos a sentarnos en algún lugar"

 _A Faybelle no le gustaba el pensar que le agradaba la jovencita, pensaba en ella como un parásito que estaría pegada a su piel hasta la graduación, pero aún así le agradaba su compañía hasta ahora._

 _Agarraron su comida y fueron a buscar una mesa, pero Coral divisó una mesa en donde se encontraba sentada cierta persona a la que Faybelle no soporta._

"¡Mira!" **_dijo Coral toda emocionada,_** "¡Es Raven Queen! ¿Podemos ir con ella?"

"No lo sé" **_dijo Faybelle tratando de evitar la situación,_** "Creo que hay un lugar junto, hmm..."

 _Miró alrededor tratando de encontrar un lugar vacío, cualquiera menos ese, pero no encontró ninguno._

"Bien" _dijo resignada ante la situación de tener que sentarse con la persona que más odia del reino._

 ** _Ambas se aproximaron a la mesa donde se encontraba Raven junto a Maddie._**

"Hey, ¿hay lugar para nosotras?" _dijo Faybelle._

"Por supuesto, siéntense donde quieran. Todos son bienvenidos a esta mesa" _dijo la hija del sombrero._

"Muchas gracias" **_dijo Coral muy emocionada._**

 _Se acomodó de forma de que pudiera estar al lado de Raven, mientras que Faybelle se sentó al lado de Maddie._

"Mi nombre es Coral señorita Queen, Coral Witch, es un gran honor el conocerla"

"Mucho gusto Coral, escuché que pasaras los próximos meses con nosotros" _dijo Raven._

"Claro, estaré bajo el cuidado de la señorita Thorn"

"¿Y cómo te ha ido? ¿Faybelle anda de gruñona todo el tiempo?" _preguntó Maddie._

"Hey"

"Nah" **_dijo Coral,_** "La hemos pasado muy bien. Me enseño toda la escuela y me encanta"

"Me alegra el saber que te la has pasado bien en tu primer día" _dijo Raven._

"Gracias. Oh, casi me olvido" _Coral empezó a buscar en su mochila hasta que sacó una clase de póster en donde aparecían Maddie, Apple y Raven cantando,_ "¿Me puedes firmar esto?"

"¿Puedo preguntar de qué es esto?" _preguntó Faybelle._

"Es un póster de Raven y sus amigas, llegan a ser estrellas donde yo vivo" _respondió Coral._

"Si, verás" **_empezó a hablar Maddie,_** "Hubo esta loca aventura donde una vez acabamos en el fondo del mar y para poder volver a la superficie necesitábamos juntar dinero para los boletos de la ballena, y la única manera fue el participar en este concurso de canto acuático que al final ganamos y regresamos a la superficie"

"¿Cuándo paso eso que no me enteré?" _dijo Faybelle confundida._

"Paso en las últimas vacaciones de verano en Playa Espejo" _dijo Raven mientras firmaba el póster junto con Maddie._

"Fue asombroso" _dijo Coral guardando con cuidado el póster firmado._

"Gracias, significa mucho"

"Oye, mira el reloj" **_dijo Faybelle,_** "Será mejor que vayamos a clase. Toca Villanía General y no quiero perdermela"

"¿Enserio?" _dijo Coral algo triste,_ "¿Tenemos que irnos tan pronto?"

"No podemos saltarnos todo el día o sino nos llamarán la atención"

"No te preocupes, ve con Faybelle" _dijo Raven, _"A mi también me toca Villanía General"

"¿De verás?" **_preguntó Coral._**

"Claro, las alcanzaré en un hechinstante"

"Genial" **_dijo refunfuñando Faybelle._**

 ** _Con esto Faybelle y Coral terminaron de comer y salieron del lugar en dirección a su clase._**

* * *

"No me gusta esta clase"

"¿Por qué? Esta clase es mi preferida de todas" _expresó Faybelle ante la negativa de Coral._

 _Ambas acababan de salir de Villanía General, clase que no le agradó para nada a Coral y cuando Faybelle se lo preguntó como estaba eso le respondió._

"No me gusta que enseñe a tener que ser 'malvado'. Eso no esta bien"

"Perdona si pensaste que en una clase llamada Villanía General aprenderíamos a hacer amigos"

"Entiendo que sea el objetivo de esta clase es para los que quieren ser los 'más malos malotes de todos los villanos', ¿pero que tal si no quiero ser malvada?"

"Pues no tienes que serlo" _dijo Raven que venía detrás de ellas._

"No tienes que meterte en conversaciones ajenas, ¿lo sabías?" _dijo Faybelle con disgusto al ver a la hija de la Reina Malvada._

"Perdona pero no pude evitar escuchar que hablaban sobre si Coral quiere seguir los pasos de su madre o no"

"No es eso en específico" **_explicó Coral,_** "Es sobre las clases, no me agrada la idea de no poder elegir si quiero aprender sobre villanía o no. Aunque existan materias que se puedan elegir no me agrada la idea de que seleccionen que voy a aprender de acuerdo con mi historia"

"Bueno, por suerte cuando entres no tendrás ese problema" _dijo Raven a la jovencita._

"¿De qué habla?" _preguntó a Faybelle._

"Verás, al parecer los Grimm creen que el sistema de clases de la escuela es algo 'arcaico'" _comenzó a explicar Faybelle,_ "Por lo cual a partir del próximo año empezaran con un nuevo sistema donde los destinos no decidirán las clases que se tomaran, a demás de las básicas como Matemáticas o Quimítica"

"Lo que significa que podrás decidir que quieres aprender" _finalizó Raven._

"Wow, no es para nada lo que yo esperé. Tuvo un gran impacto aquí señorita Queen"

 _Raven se sonrojó ante los cumplidos de la jovencita._

"No hice casi nada, solo seguí con mis principios y también es gracias a todos los que me apoyaron. Sin mis amigos no se donde estaría hoy"

"Usted es asombrosa señorita Queen, en especial con el Juego de Dragones, al menos eso escuche" **_dijo muy emocionada la jovencita._**

"Sabes, al rato practicaremos con los dragones, si quieres puedes ver" _propuso Raven a su admiradora._

"¡Me encantaría! ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?" _dijo a Faybelle, casi suplicandole._

 _ **A regañadientes Faybelle asintió.**_

"Bien, tenía planeado llevarte como sorpresa pero ALGUIEN lo arruino"

"Bien, las veo ahí" _dijo Raven con lo cual se fue a su siguiente clase, dejando atrás a una jovencita muy emocionada y otra hirviendo de celos._

* * *

 _Luego de una tarde de entretenimiento dragónico, Faybelle y Coral se encontraban en su dormitorio junto a Bunny, todas alistándose para dormir._

 _El cuarto estaba decorado de manera que uno podía decir que parte del cuarto era de cada una. Del lado de Bunny las paredes tenían un tapiz blanco con diseños de conejos y relojes, además de relojes reales colgados en la pared. El cabecero de su cama tenía la forma de un sombrero con más diseños de relojes, sus almohadas y sábanas decoradas con patrones de zanahorias en blanco y negro. Al lado se encuentra su mesita de noche de color menta donde tiene un reloj despertador clásico y una foto de ella y Alistair en su primera cita._

 ** _Lo más importante para ti al tu alcance._**

 _Mientras tanto el lado de Faybelle predominaban los colores oscuros como negro y gris. Tenía un estante de color turquesa lleno de sus trofeos de las competencias de porrista, lo cuál era lo único que no sonaba a maldad en esa mitad. El resto de sus decoraciones, en especial los de su cama, gritaban Hada Oscura con diseños plateados que denotan un rasgo de la personalidad de la jovencita._

 ** _Es decir, su egocentricidad._**

 _Exacto, aunque recientemente fue añadida una clase de bañera llena de agua, pero decorada y con almohadas y sabanas marinas dentro, que era el lugar donde dormiría Coral._

 ** _Ambas partes de la habitación estaban separadas por una 'pared' compuesta por una de, hmm, esas cosas con las que uno se para detrás para vestirse y solo se le ve la cabeza. Perdonen pero no se como se llama esa cosa. Como sea Coral estaba contentísima._**

"¡Hoy ha sido el mejor día de todos!" _dijo Coral,_ "¡Mi primer día en Ever After y ya vi toda la escuela y conocí a mucha gente!"

"Me alegra el saber que te divertiste mucho con Faybelle, es difícil que alguien le caiga bien. Yo no le caigo bien" _dijo Bunny de su lado de la habitación._

"Si, si. Como sea" _dijo Faybelle indiferente._

"Lo mejor fue cuando Raven con su dragón hizo esa pirueta y lanzó fuego" _dijo la jovencita entusiasmada al recordar lo que paso en el lugar, para disgusto de Faybelle._

"Ya entendimos, Raven es asombrosa. Sinceramente cualquiera con una lagartija super-desarrollada podría hacer eso"

"Faybelle, ¿te encuentras bien?" _preguntó Bunny._

"Nadie pidió tu opinión"

 _Con esto Bunny se calló, uno sabía que era mala idea presionar a Faybelle cuando estaba enojada por lo cual decidió acomodarse para dormir._

"Buenas noches" _dijo la conejita._

"Como sea" _respondió Faybelle, que con algo de magia apagó las luces._

 _Todas se fueron a sus respectivas camas, incluyendo Coral que se acomodo en su bañera._

"Señorita Thorn" _susurró Coral._

"Duérmete de una vez" _respondió somnolienta._

"Solo quiero agradecerle por el día de hoy. Me ayudo mucho en mi primer día y espero que siga a mi lado"

 ** _Faybelle se sintió conmovida por las palabras de la niña._**

"Gracias niña" _**respondió,**_ "Ahora duerme o yo te haré dormir durante un siglo"

 ** _Con una pequeña risa, ambas terminaron su conversación y abrazaron los brazos del sueño._**

* * *

 _Los días siguientes transcurrieron normalmente para Faybelle junto a su protegida Coral. Ambas iban a clases, con Faybelle usualmente indiferente a lo que la mayoría de lo que los profesor decían en las clases no-malvadas, y Coral tomando nota de todo lo posible._

 _Después de clases, Coral veía las prácticas del equipo de porristas de la escuela o, en su defecto, ver junto a su tutora los dragones volando en la Arena del Juego de Dragones. Esto último le causaba un disgusto inmediato a la joven hada, y la razón era la admiración de la jovencita a Raven Queen._

 ** _Pero no era solo al ver el Juego de Dragones, cada vez que encontraban a Raven, Coral quería platicar con ella, ya fuera de los dragones, magia o destino. En la hora del almuerzo Faybelle se veía obligada a sentarse junto a su peor enemiga a causa Coral, incluso cuando la encontraban en la Biblioteca de alguna forma el lugar se volvía peor de lo que ya creía que era._**

 ** _Actualmente se encontraban caminando por los pasillos, con Coral platicando los consejos de pociones que Raven le enseño, para un gran disgusto para el hada oscura._**

"¿Por qué me importa tanto que pase tanto tiempo con Raven?" _pensó Faybelle,_ "Es imposible que este celosa de esa villana de segunda"

"Señorita Thorn, ¿se encuentra bien? Ha estado muy callada" _dijo Coral al notar el comportamiento de su tutora._

"Por supuesto que estoy bien" _dijo Faybelle._

"Si es por hablar sobre Raven lo entiendo. Sus madres no se llevan bien por lo que paso"

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" _dijo confundida._

"Raven me contó sobre lo que paso entre ellas y entiendo porque no se llevan bien. Comprendo como te afectó todo eso ya que es tu destino" _dijo Coral._

 ** _Pero al decir eso por accidente había tocado un lugar muy sensible para Faybelle. Un lugar al que uno no le gustaría ir._**

"¿Cómo me afecta? ¡¿Cómo me afecta?!"

"Dije algo que no debía decir, ¿verdad?" _dijo la joven estudiante temiendo por su vida, ya que acaba de hacer enojar a Faybelle Thorn._

 _Una nube negra se formo alrededor de Faybelle Thorn, produciendo truenos y relámpagos. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y todo lo que no estaba asegurado al suelo comenzó a flotar. Mochilas, plantas y personas sufrían victimas del enojo de Faybelle._

 _Los resplandecientes ojos lanzaron una mirada directa a la niña en silla de ruedas, la cual no sabía que hacer o como iba a salir de esta situación. Esperaba lo peor y entonces Faybelle empezó a hablar._

"¡Si tanto te agrada Raven QUÉDATE CON ELLA!" **_con lo cuál inmediatamente desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando caer a todos y a Coral Witch tratando de entender que acaba de pasar._**

* * *

 ** _Faybelle Thorn se encontraba sola en su cuarto al borde de su cama, tratando de entender que le pasó haya abajo. En el pasado, si alguien hubiera insinuado alguna clase de problema que tuviera con su madre, esa persona hubiera deseado que sus padres nunca se conocieran. Así que porque Coral seguía estando bien, algo asustada pero físicamente bien._**

 _ **Anduvo así durante un buen rato, pensando en lo que iba a hacer una vez que saliera de su habitación. Considero el decirles a los Grimm que ya no quería ser la tutora de Coral aunque para ella significara el tener que limpiar establos de dragones, pensó que estaría bien. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Coral necesitaría una nueva tutora y lo más probable es que pida que Raven lo sea, por ese hecho rechazó ese plan. Luego pensó en mantenerse como tutora de la niña y hacer la vida una pesadilla viviente.**_

 _ **Pero por alguna extraña razón no quería hacer eso.**_

 ** _Ella no podía poner en orden sus emociones, según su destino debía ser nefasta, malvada, maléfica; pero justo ahora solo se veía como un cachorrito herido que no podría herir ni a una mosca. Se preguntaba porque le afectaba tanto lo que esta mocosa hacía._**

 ** _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien toco la puerta._**

"¡Quien sea que esté afuera, mejor váyase a menos que quiera que le arroje una maldición!" **_expresó Faybelle._**

 ** _No recibió ninguna clase de respuesta verbal, en su lugar escuchó la puerta abrirse junto a un sonido que ya se le había hecho familiar durante los últimos días, el sonido de una silla de ruedas._**

 ** _Al levantar la mirada vio la causa de su estado actual frente a ella._**

 ** _Antes de poder lanzar algún hechizo, Coral comenzó a hablar._**

"Señorita Thorn, vine a disculparme por lo que dije hace rato. Fue algo que no debí decir y por eso le traje esto como un símbolo de paz" **_dijo Coral dándole un café,_** "Es del Abra-Café, semi-descremado sin espuma con una pizca de polvo de hada, como le gusta"

 ** _Faybelle agarró el café y le dijo,_** "Esto no arreglará nada, pero supongo que es un buen comienzo" _**con esto le dio un sorbo y expresó su gusto, este era su clase de café favorito.**_

 _ **Con esto Coral formo una sonrisa medio-sospechosa y le dijo.**_

"¿Puedo preguntarle algo señorita Thorn?"

"Claro, ¿qué es?"

"¿Puedo saber qué le esta molestando realmente?"

 _ **La hada oscuro estaba harta de que la joven tratara de hablar cosas así con ella, simplemente no iba a hablar de eso. Pensaba el desviar el tema o solo transportarse a un lugar donde no la encontrarían jamás, pero entonces lo impensable sucedió.**_

"Estoy molesta de que pases tiempo con Raven Queen y te la pases bien" **_Faybelle dijo honestamente,_** "¿Por qué dije eso?" **_se preguntó confundida por lo que acaba de confesar._**

"Por favor no se enoje conmigo..." **_empezó a decir Coral,_** "Peeero pude que tal vez haya puesto una gotita de suero de la verdad en su café"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Esa era la única manera en la que sabría que podría hablar con usted y poder ayudarla. Al menos era el camino fácil"

"Niña, de todas las terribles cosas que he presenciado a lo largo de mi vida, esta es por mucho la cosa más maquiavélica que me han hecho a mi o a cualquier otra persona" **_expresó Faybelle levantándose con una postura amenazadora para la jovencita,_** "¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Estas dando tus primeros pasos en la maldad" **_su tono cambió a uno de celebración._**

"Habrá tiempo para halagos después, a mi me gustaría hablar sobre ti. ¿Por qué estas celosa de Raven? ¿Tiene que ver con sus madres?"

 ** _Faybelle pensaba maneras en las que iba a matar a esa niña después de la conversación, pero por ahora estaba obligada a decir la verdad._**

"En parte si, mi madre hizo que desarrollara un odio hacia la familia de la Reina Malvada y que tomara mi lugar como el Hada Oscura" _**suspiró por el peso emocional que suponía el decir esto,**_ "Pero supongo que solo estoy celosa de Raven"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella lo tiene todo. Una familia que la quiere, grandes poderes mágicos, una inmensa popularidad dentro y fuera de la escuela y una ridícula cantidad de amigos"

"Pero tu también tienes eso"

"Si, pero ella tiene mucho más y siempre me he sentido inferior al lado de ella, por eso busco resaltar de cualquier forma. Incluso ayudar a su madre a conquistar la escuela" **_unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos conforme continuaba hablando,_** "Cuando te conocí solo te vi como una verruga que me seguiría a todos lados el resto del año, pero al pasar tiempo contigo me di cuenta de que me divertía, sentía que me entendías"

"No me gusto verte a ti y Raven pasándosela tan bien, sentía lo mismo que mi madre sintió cuando le quitaron su destino, que el ciclo se repetía y no me gustó. Traté de alejarte pero no quería, no podía" **_finalmente sus ojos se secaron poco a poco,_** "Me siento muy patética, no se que diría mi madre sobre esto"

"Faybelle" _**dijo Coral mirándola a los ojos,**_ "No me iré a ningún lado, tal vez me agrade el hablar con Raven de ciertas cosas, pero la verdad es que me divierto muchísimo más contigo que con cualquier otra persona"

"¿Hablas enserio?"

"Por supuesto, me encanta tu actitud, tu determinación. No importa que este destinada a ser una villana, para mí eres una gran persona"

 _ **Coral abrazó a Faybelle, con lo cual ella respondió sentándose a su nivel para devolvérselo.**_

"Eso es extremadamente cursi"

"Lo sé"

 ** _Ambas comenzaron a reír, luego de un rato rompieron el abrazo._**

"¿Cuánto tiempo dura esta poción? Por que no me gustaría estar como esa muñeca de madera"

"Un par de horas, mientras esperamos podríamos platicar"

"Muy bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"¿Me puede contar alguna aventura en la que haya estado?"

"Bueno, no he estado en ninguna aventura recientemente, pero hace algunos meses tuvimos una fiesta en donde hubo monstruos como invitados" **_dijo Faybelle emocionando a la niña._**

"¿Monstruos reales? Estas mintien- oh, no puedes mentir"

"Si, hasta conocí a una que creo que se llevaría bien contigo. Todo empieza..."

 _Con esto Faybelle le contó a Coral la historia de cuando los monstruos llegaron y hubo una fiesta._

 ** _Papá, creo que ellos aún no han leído esa historia._**

 _Alto ¿no hemos narrado esa historia aún?_

 ** _Parece que la saltamos._**

 _Quien lo diría._

 _Parece que tenemos nuestra próxima historia._

 ** _Espero leerlos para cuando contemos la historia de como los Cuentos de Hada conocieron a los monstruos, espero que sea pronto. Hasta luego._**


End file.
